


Craving Attention

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has been lonely especially since Eren has been aloof. Armin goes to Jean for comfort and it irks Eren. He wants his friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on FF.net from my phone woot!

Eren has been speaking in favor of Captain Levi for a while. Armin would smile and nod and agree with him. But he honestly wanted to be the one to talk to his friend.

He had no problem at all with Levi it just made him feel like Eren didn't notice him anymore. Armin rarely got to speak with Eren before he'd go running off to speak with someone else. It really upset him at this point.

Eren was walking back to the bunks and laid in his with a sigh. Armin trembled nervously before whispering,"Eren."

Eren mumbled back,"what?"

Armin shook his head and bit his lip knowing Eren wouldn't see him in the darkness, "never mind."

"No. Tell me what's wrong." Eren said sounding concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. Goodnight Eren." Armin turned over and settled trying to get to sleep.

Eren let out a growl and Armin head that he rolled over too.

Things just got more awkward everyday.

That morning Armin walked into the dinning room and saw Mikasa and Eren but really didn't feel like sitting with them. It just felt painful to sit next to someone who has been making you feel invisible. He sat next to Jean and Jean turned and looked him up and down as if asking why was he even there.

Armin blushed looking down,"Sorry."

Jean shrugged,"It's nothing."

Armin awkwardly nodded. Jean gave him a sympathetic look but as soon as it was there it was gone. "Has Eren upset you?"

Armin shook his head,"No. I just didn't want to sit over there."

Jean quirked a brow but didn't push the subject. Marco said,"well you're welcome to sit over here anytime okay?"

Armin nodded still looking down. "Don't cry!" Sasha grabbed him and hugged him tightly. When Sasha was flailing him around he catch glimpse of Eren watching them confused.

"I'm not crying!" Armin exclaimed pushing her away.

"Too cute!" Jean says grinning. Armin blushes and looks away, "Thanks."

Jean says,"If you need to talk about anything I can take you out to our secret hang out spot and you can just speak freely."

Armin nods,"Thanks Jean."

"No problem." Jean wraps and arm around Armin's shoulder in a friendly way. They could see Mikasa hold Eren back from getting up. Armin hoped that Eren didn't think Armin was betraying him. He just wanted someone to pay attention to him again.

It felt good to be appreciated and remembered. He grinned and wrapped his arm around Jean's waist. Jean flinched slightly trying to hide his blush. Armin didn't care he was happy regardless.

"Oi! Horse face!" Eren yelled out to Jean after training. Jean only continued walking. "You know you hear me callin you!" Eren practically growled.

"What do you want Jaeger!?" Jean says exasperated.

"What are you poisoning Armin with?" Eren says glaring.

"The boy just seemed lonely so he wanted me to keep him company. No biggie. Why don't you go meet the Captain again." Jean says placing a hand on his hip.

"None of your damn business." Eren growled.

"Look the boy is lonely and starving for someone to give a damn. A true friend would notice that!" Jean says turning to leave.

Eren stopped and thought about it. Maybe he should do something to make Armin feel appreciated.

Jean interrupted his thoughts,"Don't bother. He's mine. He doesn't want to even sit with you."

"You asshole. He's been my friend for years. He'll understand." Eren argued.

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't." Jean says walking away. Eren scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren saw Armin sitting outside on a rock. He was reading. Today was a relaxation day for the children. They could just sit back and recover from the hellish things they have incountered so far.

Eren smiled and walked up to his friend,"Whatcha readin'?" Eren asked.

Armin looks up,"Oh hello Eren!" He was happy to hear his friend's voice again. Eren wasn't training with Levi today. He was paying attention to him. And that was enough to make him smile,"It's just another world geography book. Can you imagine a place with nothing but sand! And these places called beaches! They have oceans! Water full of salt. You can even swim in it!" Armin says cheerfully.

Eren says,"It does sound nice."

Armin scoots over,"Want to sit down?"

Eren nods and sits down beside him and just when things seemed peaceful and normal...

"OI ARMIN!" They heard horse face yell at the top of his lungs.

Eren gritted his teeth. Why? Just why was this idiot here?

Jean strides over looking extra cocky that evening. "Good day Armin. We had something planned or did you forget?"

Armin blushes,"Oh yes! We did!" Armin stands and bows polietly,"I am so sorry for forgetting, I got so lost in my book!"

"It's fine." Jean says with a cheesy smile.

Armin says,"Sorry Eren,Jean and I planned to go for a walk today, he has some things he wanted to talk about. I'll sit with you at dinner time okay?" He grins before leaving with Jean.

"A walk eh?" Eren heard someone behind him say. Eren jumped and looked at Mikasa,"How long have you been there!?"

"Just recently..." Mikasa says flately."I don't trust that horse faced character."

"Who would!?" Eren says standing up to stretch.

"Want to train with me? That's the reason I came up here." Mikasa says.

"Sure." Eren agreed realizing he had nothing else to do.

"I'm surprised you said yes. I though for sure you'd go looking for your Heichou."

Eren gave her a evil glare,"For that comment I'm going to work twice as hard."

"Go ahead. I'll still win." She taunted as they walked down to the training ground.

"People are going to think we're weird fortraining on our day off." Eren says.

"That's their problem. Not ours. Now quit stalling and let's fight!" She says hurrying to the field.


End file.
